


Daga de riekta fal

by AskaRae



Series: Láhpposis Nu [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Realization of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AskaRae/pseuds/AskaRae
Summary: Just when you think you found your way, life will throw you unto a new path.Do the next right thing.
Relationships: Kristoff/Ryder Nattura, Past Anna/Kristoff (Disney) - Relationship
Series: Láhpposis Nu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574848
Comments: 14
Kudos: 219





	1. Chapter 1

His heart dropped as heavy as the Earth Giants boulders. His eyes were trained on Anna’s form weaving in and out of the trees, determined to lead them to the dam. And once said dam was broken he watched as she clung to Mattias, thanking every spirit in the sky that he had managed to reach out and catch her. They hauled her up and relief washed over them, they were all safe. Anna had been so brave and Kristoff couldn't have beeen prouder.

But even so, something felt off.

Elsa had managed to save Arendelle and thus balance was restored. The wall of fog had lifted and they were free to leave the forest as they pleased. Ryder stared up at the expanse of sky in such awe, that Kristoff couldn't help smiling along with him. Everything was as it should be, but somehow, something felt wrong. No longer did butterflies dance in his stomach when Anna gripped his hand, his head didn’t cloud over when they kissed. There was no rush of excitement when he saw her, the spark had fizzled and died. It left him with a lot to think about, all the doubts he harboured when she left came rushing back. No longer feeling he could trail behind, chasing after her when she would undoubtedly leave again for Arendelle. She had been his first experience of love, his first relationship. Outside of that he didn’t feel like he knew himself at all anymore.

Coming to such a stark realisation left him anxious and he began unintentionally avoiding Anna whenever he could. He found himself spending more time out in the wilderness with the reindeer, it brought back memories from his childhood. Being out in nature with Sven and the trolls, not cooped up in castle walls listening to boring officials and watching as everyone rushed by engrossed in their work. He felt more at peace than ever before, it came so naturally, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. He had begun to spend a lot of time around Ryder, who seemed delighted to have some human company for a change. They spent hours laying in the grass, just talking. Ryder taught him about reindeer herding and he in turn told stories of the outside world beyond the forest. Sven and the others grazed nearby, the sounds of their bellows and scuffing hooves a comforting melody to their day.

Kristoff was growing extremely fond of Ryder, he had such an innocent excitement about everything he found unfamiliar. He was a light in Kristoff’s increasingly gloomy world, the last bit of glowing daylight that remained in the dark northern winters. They laughed together, took walks and basked in each others company. It lifted so much weight from his shoulders, allowing him space to breath for a few moments. There were no doubts with Ryder, he openly expressed his emotions and Kristoff was finding it hard to believe life could be this simple. He knew it would come to an end eventually if he returned to Arendelle. He brought the subject of his departure up with Ryder, who smiled honey sweet and begged for Kristoff to tell him more about the castle. 

“It all sounds amazing, to think there is such a huge amount of the world I’ve never even seen, whole ways of life I’ve never even thought could exist.” Ryder sighed as he focused on making a flower crown that Kristoff was convinced was ninety percent weeds. His hands expertly weaved their stems together until they joined as one.

“You have it pretty good here though, why would you want to leave?” 

Ryder turned to look at Kristoff. “It gets pretty lonely sometimes, sure I have family here, and the reindeer. But I’ve never really had a connection with anybody else.”

“It was the same for me when I was harvesting ice, Anna was the first human connection I ever made. I didn’t know anything about relationships outside of that and my troll family.”

Ryder placed his hand over Kristoff’s. “Are you returning to be with her?”

Kristoff paused in thought. Could he really spend the rest of his life like that? Married to someone he wasn’t sure he was in love with anymore. Of course he still held feelings for her, but they were more of admiration of her strength and appreciation of their friendship. 

The warmth of Ryder’s palm radiated through his body, so comforting he wanted to be enveloped by it. He curled his fingers around his hand and looked up at the other man.

“I’m not sure that’s where I’m meant to be anymore, I feel lost.”

Ryder smiled sadly, cautiously pulling Kristoff in for a hug. “You’ll know what the right path is Kristoff, listen to your heart.”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a tension growing, almost thick enough to slice with a blade. It didn't sit comfortably with Anna. Upon her return to the forest Kristoff's presence waned, always busy with the reindeer. She tried to convince herself that everything was fine, that this was just Kristoff doing what he loved. She didn’t want to pry, she needed to trust him. And she did trust him but still a small part of her couldn’t help but worry, after all Kristoff had reassured her that his love wasn’t fragile. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t stray.

As a few days passed it became harder to believe nothing was wrong. The kisses they would have usually shared as a morning greeting were reduced to a hurried peck on the cheek as Kristoff scurried off to join Ryder and the herd in the meadows. He never returned until evening fell, sitting by the fire to partake in a meal before retiring for bed. Usually he would slip in and sit down comfortably next to Ryder, she couldn’t miss the content smiles plastered on their faces as they joked with each other. 

The soft and tender looks they shared reminded her so much of their first dates, how shy they had both been at small touches and kind gestures. It felt strange to be the outsider looking in, especially when it was her boyfriend she was watching. She couldn’t help the jealous lurch her stomach made at the thought, sickening her at first. But most of all she was disappointed in herself for being jealous of Kristoff’s new found friendship. As much as she longed to wallow in her denial she could see the two fit perfectly together.

The longer Kristoff avoided her the less attention she craved, content with spending time with her sister and Honeymaren, or listening to Mattias tell stories of Arendelle's past when she was home sick. Longing to be back at the castle, surrounded by everyone she loved. The gates wide open and banquets set for the entire town, socialising with everyone over good food and drink. She had grown fond of such things, in contrast to Kristoff and Elsa who shied away from public events. The more the thought lingered, the more she realised how different they really were. How Kristoff must be suffocating in the castle, that when he disappeared he would always be found outside by the fjords, or talking to Sven in the stables. 

He wasn’t used to that life like Anna was, all she had known was walls and formalities, while Kristoff had grown up as wild and free as a herd of reindeer. Lost in her thoughts, Elsa watched Anna with a sympathetic look, while taking her place by the fire next to Honeymaren. Leaning over she placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"Why don't you ask him what's wrong? You'll be leaving for the castle in a few days." Elsa asked cautiously. Honeymaren nodded silently in agreement.

Anna sighed “How do you always know what I’m thinking?” 

Elsa shrugged. “You have been staring for ten minutes.”

"I just don't understand why he's so distant, our relationship has been so strong, we're happy. We know each other so well!" 

"Have you asked him if he feels the same way?"

"Why wouldn't he, everything has been perfect! We have a home, a comfortable life, what else is there to ask for?"

"Maybe that's what you think, but have you not considered what he needs? You know yourself, but do you know Kristoff? A relationship has two sides." 

Anna puffed out her cheeks stubbornly.

“Look Anna, I think you need to consider that this relationship isn’t working in its current state.”

Anna paused, she hadn't really gave it much thought. They had jumped into a relationship pretty fast, sure they had been through a lot together, but did they really communicate their feelings? When they had first met in the middle of Elsa’s winter, Anna had thought Kristoff was an obnoxious jerk as he rudely barged into Oaken’s store. They had grown close in very peculiar circumstances, a destroyed sled and many, many near death experiences later, Kristoff somehow didn’t despise her. Even going as far as to ask for a kiss, it was all so exciting and new for the both of them. And after her experience with Hans, Kristoff had seemed so right. Kind and caring and attentive to her needs. She had so desperately wanted a fairytale romance, to be so hopelessly in love, but maybe she had neglected to consider Kristoff's feelings in the process. 

"I've been wrapped up in my own feelings again, haven't I?" 

Elsa shrugged and turned to Honeymaren. "Only you can know that Anna, just do what's right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking awhile to update this, I've been a little busy! I also keep going back and forth between ideas on how this will pan out.
> 
> Thank you so much for your lovely comments! ♡


	3. Chapter 3

Settling into life at the castle had been difficult and he never really did fit in, it went against his way of life. He was a man of the ice, traveling near and far, harvesting ice and sleeping out under the stars. Just him and Sven. When he had raced across those icy fjords like a gallant knight in search of true loves kiss, he really couldn’t have known what he was pursuing. When that first kiss had solidified their budding relationship, he hadn’t realised how much his life would change.

Now there were so many people at every turn and twist of a corridor, every great hall filled with a maid or two. Gerda busied back and forth, going about her daily errands. While Kai insisted on giving him a headache at every opportunity, yes he did a great job with guiding the sisters through royal customs, but what Kristoff wouldn’t give to sleep until late morning or use the wrong spoon to eat his grøt. All spoons served the same purpose anyway, you don't need more than one! 

Whenever he could sneak away he would hide out in the stables with Sven, he needed space from socialising every once in awhile. Anna would usually find him and coax him back inside. He admired the way Elsa had adapted so fast to the new lifestyle, she had grown up reclusive and closed off, but somehow managed to take everything in her stride. 

Wherever the sisters went chaos ensued, so it hadn’t really surprised Kristoff when Elsa’s party plans for Anna had gone awry, and he, Olaf and Sven were left to deal with the fall out. Catching and rounding up miniature snowmen born from Elsa’s sneezes, he tried not to think too much about the technicalities. And they had some nerve to be disturbed by his Christmas tradition, sure a fungus troll named Flemmingrad wasn’t the most appealing of characters, but licking lichen and noses stuffed with grass had to be on the same level as creating snowgies when you sneeze! 

But this was for Anna, the woman he had fallen in love with. And with those words his daily mantra, he never doubted the bond between them. That is until he was here with Ryder, his silent company was soothing, his laughter made his heart do somersaults, everything melted away when he was around. He was even getting used to waking up next to the other man, his peaceful sleeping face a welcome salve to his ever increasing anxieties. There had been a shortage of Lavvu when they had arrived, so in order to give Elsa and Anna a place to sleep they had shuffled the sleeping arrangements. Ryder had made room in his own tent for Kristoff and even personally invited him to stay, he just couldn’t turn down that adorable smile. He was getting the best night's sleep he’d had in months, usually Anna’s snoring and drooling kept him awake.

Ryder was a cuddler though, which Kristoff didn’t mind of course, but it took a great deal of restraint to not to declare his undying love for him whenever his adorable button nose snuggled into his chest and his arms wound a little tighter. They both probably smelled like damp earth and reindeer each night when they crawled under the furs, since Ryder made no complaints, neither did Kristoff. Everything seemed perfect when they were together, except they weren't together. Yes, the warmth of another body radiated close. He could even hear the soft whispers of sleep and the tickles of exhalation, but they weren’t together.

Not like him and Anna.

He knew the other man cared about him, you could even say he loved him. But they weren’t in love.

The realisation was crushing, like the weight of the moon had mounted itself to his back and he was forced to carry it with him, day and night. It had an easy fix too, a simple confession would clarify how they felt about one another. Kristoff couldn’t bring himself to air those three heavy words, not while he was still with Anna, it wasn’t right. And so he avoided the problem, spending more time away from the others. He would briefly throw a smile Anna’s way and bumbled his way through a half hearted kiss and a wave goodbye. It wasn’t fair to either of them.

So he found himself in an uncomfortable limbo between uncertain outcomes, in which in either case someone was going to get their feelings hurt. Succumbing to the familiarity of Anna and remain unhappy or step out into the unknown and uncertain future with the man he was pretty sure he was in love with. 

Letting out a long sigh, Kristoff stared up into the wide expanse of the sky. Cloudless and calm with the occasional bird hovering nearby, the chill of winter's arrival lingered in the air as the crisp breeze reddened his face. The sounds of familiar footsteps grew near, turning his head he was met with Ryder’s concerned face.

Sitting himself down in front of Kristoff, he ensured he couldn’t be ignored by him, his gaze locked firmly on the other. “You… you need to talk to Anna. I’m sure you can come to an understanding, it’s not fair to keep her in the dark.”

Sincere, worried eyes pierced through his daze, they didn’t suit him.

“What if I want to mope all day, huh?” Ryder fixed him with yet another worried look, more stern this time. Bottom lip stuck out in a slight pout. Deciding he had to do something about that face, Kristoff lunged forward grabbing Ryder under the arms and tickled his sides relentlessly. A chorus of laughter flooded the meadow around them, the reindeer looking up curiously at the ruckus before resuming their munching.

“S-top! You can’t avoid the subject that easily!” Ryder whined. 

The tickling came to an abrupt halt, Kristoff released him and sunk down, bringing his knees up and burying his face into folded arms. A pair of arms that didn’t belong to him wrapped around him softly, and the gentle weight of Ryder’s forehead rested against the top of his own. Great, now he was making yet another person worry about him.

“Kris? Talk to me, please? I’m sure Anna will understand if you want to stay here. She’ll want you to be happy, after all she agreed it was best for Elsa to live here.”

Kristoff groaned into his arms.

“You just have to, uh, take a deep breath! And… just- just say what's on your mind! Like when you talk for Sven!”

“You just say it, huh?” Krisoff grinned, Ryder nodded.

“You know I know nothing about women, so that’s the best advice I have.”

Nodding silently Kristoff let out a long sigh and stood. “I guess, it’s not going to get any easier.”

Ryder gave a gentle smile and bumped his shoulder in Kristoff. “You can handle it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Anna was determined to catch Kristoff and pull him aside for a serious talk. Being a heavy sleeper, she made sure not to oversleep and miss an opportunity to talk this out. 

When Kristoff emerged from the Lavvu Anna made her move, grabbing his arm and speeding off with him in tow. They garnered a few bewildered looks from Nalthundras as they sped across the camp.

"Anna, what are you doing?"

Holding her ground against his struggles, Anna whipped around to face Kristoff, still gripping his arm to hold the other in place.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why have you been avoiding me?"

Silence. No one uttered a word for a few moments. 

“Okay mister, talk! I know somethings up so spill, don’t keep everything bottled up.” Anna urged. She looked concerned, a look she usually reserved for Elsa. “You can’t avoid me forever.”

Had he been that obvious? 

Anna sighed and folded her arms. “Please don’t shut me out, what do you need Kristoff?”

He didn't want to say it, how could he? It would break her heart. But he knew this was the right thing to do, better to break it off now than to carry on in an unhappy relationship and allow both of them to suffer.

"When you left without telling me, it really hurt. I understand why you have to do these things, but you could have told me. I'm always chasing after you when you suddenly up and leave." 

"I know, I should have told you that I was leaving. I'm sorry, sometimes I get too wrapped up with my own problems and I forget about the people around me."

"It's not just that, I guess I realised a few things while living out here. Maybe I wasn't as happy as I thought back in Arendelle. I'm not used to living in a palace like you, I need space and the outside world to roam."

Anna’s face fell. "How long have you felt this way?" 

"I only really just came to terms with it."

Silence fell, Kristoff was afraid perhaps this hadn't been the best time. He should have kept his mouth shut and protected Anna’s feelings. But how long could he live that farce? Everyday living an unhappy existence to preserve everyone else’s happiness.

“Remember when you told me that your love wasn’t fragile, well neither are my feelings.” Anna broke the silence, shaking Kristoff from his thoughts. “You know I would never stop you leaving. You’re my friend first and foremost, I want you to be happy.” 

Kristoff smiled gratefully, Anna attempted a smile, although it seemed strained with her eyes brimming with tears. Kristoff brought up a hand to wipe at her eyes, smudging the tears from her cheeks.

“You were my first everything Anna, you will always matter to me. But we’re older now and so different, I think we might have been growing apart for awhile.” Kristoff huffed weakly. “I want to stay here, I belong here.”

Anna was quiet for a moment, before she flung herself into Kristoffs arms, gripping the backs of them tightly.

“This sucks, I didn’t want to admit that things aren't perfect. I don’t think we’re following the same path anymore Kristoff.” Tears spilled over as she gripped at Kristoff’s arms, it hurt to watch her crumble in front of him. "But I can't make you stay if you're unhappy."

“I really am sorry Anna.” His own voice wavered, Anna looked up with big watery eyes and simply smiled.

“What are you apologising for you dolt!”

“For avoiding you, and making you cry! And-” 

Anna quickly brought her hand up to cover his mouth to stop the final words from spilling out.

“I swear if you apologise for falling out of love I will smother you. It’s not something you can help you dummy!” 

Kristoff was taken aback, he knew Anna was kind and caring but this was beyond what he expected of her. She had every right to be angry at the way he had acted. 

“Thank you Anna, for everything. You’ll be a great Queen, you know?”

She nodded slowly, wiping away the tear tracks from her cheeks and opened her arms wide for a parting hug. “That means a lot Kristoff.”

Embracing for one last time, Anna savoured the warmth that had stuck by her for the past couple of years, grateful for everything their relationship had brought her. But now they both had to look to the future and set out on their new paths.

“By the way you should tell Ryder how you feel. He likes you, his face is very telling.” She smirked. 

Kristoff blinked in surprise. “Um... I don’t- Anna!”

“It’s obvious you do too, so hush up about it!” She urged, giving him a playful shove.

“We have to go on and do the next right thing. I’m needed in Arendelle, and you’re needed here.” She placed a hand over his heart and with a tearful smile straightened out her clothes. “You better show up for charades next week, bring Ryder, oh and remind my sister!” 

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it!” Kristoff chuckled, following Anna back to the camp.


	5. Chapter 5

He really didn’t want to be selfish, Kristoff needed to choose his own future. Still, he couldn’t help longing for him to stay here in the forest. He would miss his company, their conversations about the world. He wanted to support Kristoff no matter what, and if that meant for him to marry Anna and return to Arendelle, he would have to make peace with that.

Making his way out of the small forest trail, a flash of auburn caught his eye as Anna dragged a confused Kristoff across the camp and into a secluded clearing. He didn’t want to pry into matters that were between the two of them, so with a slightly heavier heart, Ryder went about his daily chores.

He led the herd to the edge of the forest alone, it was strange, he had been used to this before. He had always been out in the forest alone with the deer, yet he felt empty from the lack of Kristoff beside him. Sven had even joined them, nosing at his hands as if to seek comfort. He ran a hand gently over his velvety nose.

“You miss him today too, hm?” 

_ “He’ll be back soon Ryder.”  _ He replied out loud, mimicking a Sven-like voice, not sure if he was reassuring himself or the reindeer at this point.

The silence was broken by the trampling of furled dry leaves and the snapping of twigs underfoot, as a slightly bedraggled and out of breath Kristoff broke through the undergrowth. 

“You left without me, traitors!” Failing to sound wounded, a chuckle passed his lips.

Ryder smiled sheepishly. “You weren’t around when it was time to leave, sorry!”

“I had a talk with Anna.” Kristoff started, voice catching a little. “We decided it was best if we didn’t continue our relationship from now on.”

Ryder was unsure how to respond.

“Oh… Can I ask why?”

“We’re just different people now, older, maybe sadder and wiser?” Ryder raised an eyebrow which pulled a laugh from Kristoff. 

“Things just change I guess, you can’t hold on tight to everything in the past if it doesn't bring you happiness anymore.”

“I was actually thinking of asking Yelana if I could stay.”

Not quite sure he heard him correctly, Ryder stared up at Kristoff. Blinking in confusion.

“Ryder, tell me honestly. How do you feel about me?” He didn’t know why he had asked that particular question and he instantly felt the regret creep over him. “Sorry! That was sudden, don’t feel pressured to answer!”

Ryder stopped petting Sven and turned to Kristoff thoughtfully, cheeks rosy and the tip of nose red.

“I’m very drawn to you, it almost scares me.” Kristoff couldn’t agree more, it scared him that this was how he felt when he first met Anna. Drunk on excitement and affection. "When I'm with you, everything is easier. The skies always seem clear, even when they're not. That probably sounds silly, I-"

“I want to stay here. With you.” Kristoff blurted out suddenly, every word spilling over his tongue, successfully cutting Ryder off mid sentence. “I’m… I haven’t felt this way in so long, I don’t want this to end.”

Ryder blushed from ear to ear, unable to look directly at Kristoff.

“B-but what about Arendelle, aren’t you needed there?”

"I don't think that's where I belong anymore. I'm more comfortable here than I ever was in the castle. I want to be by your side Ryder, if you'll have me, that is." 

"You want that? Me?"

"Silly question."

"Not really, like I said, I have no experience with women… or anyone. It's hard to believe you would want this with me, a guy who has no experience in relationships and spends all day talking with reindeer?" 

"Sounds like a guy after my own heart, where can I find this dreamy fellow?" Kristoff teased giving Ryder a light shove, which was quickly returned by an elbow to the ribs.

"Seriously Ryder, nothing sounds more perfect."

Ryder leaned in hesitantly. "Can I?" 

"Please." 

Their lips met softly, a little unsure, but so warm it could melt even the thickest winter ice. Kristoff guided them, moving his lips slowly and gently, as if he was trying not to spook the other like a newborn calf. He pulled the other in closer, pushing his fingers into the hair at his neck and up slightly under his hat. 

  
When they parted their breath lingered visibly in the cool autumn air, combining as one. A visual representation of  _ their _ beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long it took to update this! I really enjoyed writing these two, so expect to see more in the same vein.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't have predicted how much this movie would affect me, I'm so invested haha. I wanted to explore the relationship between these two a little more.
> 
> Title is the northern Sami translation of 'the next right thing' which is an absolutely beautiful version of the song by Elin Kristina Oskal. It's by far my favourite version now.


End file.
